Sombra Chinesa
by Hiram
Summary: Suspense Yaoi. Após passar por tragédias em sua adolescência, Touya muda¨se para Londres, na tentativa de dar um novo começo a sua vida. Mas acontecimentos estranhos e a repentina aparição de Shaoran Li o obrigarão a voltar atrás e encarar os fatos de seu
1. Encruzilhada

**Sombra Chinesa**

por Hiram

Esta obra é dedicada à querida amiga Marcela Schmit.

**Parte Um – Encruzilhada**

O túmulo de sakura parece irreal naquele cemitério sombrio. Uma chuva fina, cheia de pesar, lentamente encharca os paletós pretos tão perfeitamente arrumados dos presentes ao enterro. Havia um silêncio sombrio e esmagador sobre todos. E ele é compreensível, pois não conheço pessoa alguma que tomaria a palavra no enterro da vítima de um assassinato brutal e sem explicação. Shaoran trouxe flores, e Sonomi chora silenciosamente. O véu de Tomoyo é muito grosso. Mas talvez seja essa a intenção, posto que ela já não fala mais, nem come, nem ouve, nem sente. Ela morreu também.

A bem da verdade, estamos todos mortos.

A chuva continua, sem se importar em molhar cidadãos de bem que compareceram ao singelo enterro de uma garotinha. O sepultamento corre sem grandes acontecimentos. Depois, todos se dirigem a seus respectivos lares, para tentar levar uma vida normal, talvez.

Eu? Vou andando para casa. Não há mais o que fazer. Dou passos lentos, quando alguém toca meu ombro, talvez para prestar seus sentimentos. Viro.

Uma Sakura morta, de olhos virados e pele apodrecida, puxa-me pelo braço e murmura:

- Touya.

São três da manhã. odeio ter esse pesadelo.

Vou à cozinha descalço tomar um copo d'água, fumar um pouco e relaxar. O telefone toca, mas a essa hora só pode ser algum engano. Londres é bastante convidativa no outono, o que me faz dar preferência à sacada dentre todos os aposentos do apartamento. Aqui, possuo tudo com que um homem poderia sonhar: uma vida estável, um cargo de pesquisa na universidade, um visto permanente. Sete anos fora me fizeram muito bem, obrigado. Exceto talvez pelos pesadelos, mas... quem consegue ser totalmente feliz?

- Alô?

- Senhor Kinomoto, desculpe incomodá-lo a essa hora, mas temos um caso grave aqui. Aquela menina da semana passada... bem... ao que parece, ela não se livrou totalmente do que a atormentava.

- Estranho... ele não a limpou da última vez?

- Sim, mas parece que houve uma reincidência.

- E o Ben?

- Não consegui localizá-lo.

A resposta é: ninguém. Ninguém é completamente feliz. Talvez porque o homem nunca se contente com o que tem, e sempre queira mais. Mas quem se importa?

Já posso dar adeus à minha querida noite de sono. Ao abrir meu guarda-roupa, tenho que escolher entre preto e preto. Após segundos de indecisão, fico com preto mesmo, porque exorcismo sem gritos e roupas pretas é tão sem graça que me dá até arrepios. A vida já é sem graça o suficiente para nos privarmos de certas vaidades. Pego o livro, alguns medalhões e uma goma sabor menta.

Ligo o carro com um mau humor homérico e entro na Nether Street. É muito agradável ser acordado às três da manhã por um pesadelo e ter que expulsar demônios do corpo de uma garota estúpida que fica brincando de "jogo do copo". Se eu acreditasse em céu e inferno, diria com toda a certeza que eu iria para o céu. Sem dúvida! Bem, talvez haja algumas dúvidas, mas isso não importa... não acredito nessas coisas mesmo!

Após esse breve apontamento religioso, chego à mansão da possuída.Pelo menos a madrugada promete ser divertida. Entretanto, nada pelo que eu prefira trocar uma noite de sono...

Há muitos espelhos no hall de entrada, e um mordomo me recebe.

- Senhor Kinomoto? Esperam pelo senhor no quarto. Por aqui.

Uns vinte Senhores Kinomoto seguem o mordomo, com tantos espelhos no hall. Vejam só, a mobília é vitoriana, que bom gosto!

- Senhor Kinomoto, até que enfim! A menina está suando como um porco, e uma infiltração nas paredes surgiu do nada. Algum "demônio aquático" ou coisa parecida. Ah, ela também grita algumas coisas estranhas, pra variar.

- É bom ver você também, Liza.

Lembro-me do caso dessa garota; estava demasiado cansado depois do trabalho para fazer até meu jantar, quanto mais um exorcismo. Acabei passando a bola para um colega. Má idéia. Abro a porta e, pra variar, vejo uma menina com uma aparência péssima amarrada numa cama. Os pais estavam ao lado, rezando. Ah, é sempre assim. Mudando de idéia, começo a acreditar que esse vai ser um tanto entediante...

E eu, que tinha me arrumado tanto, fiquei sinceramente decepcionado.

Pego meu espelho e olho para a menina através dele. Vejo a aura de algum demônio pervertido de quinta categoria. Esses demônios desocupados, que ficam possuindo menininhas, tsc tsc... deviam fazer algo mais interessante, como tomar sakê ou jogar poker com os amigos chifrudos. Agarro seus cabelos e começo:

- Nomina te.

A menina dá uma gargalhada. Pego uma medalha com o selo de Salomão e aperto contra sua testa. Pra refrescar sua memória. Sai uma fumaça com um cheiro horrível, e ela grita.

- Nomina te.

Começa a pingar água do teto. Odeio esses efeitos especiais...

- Nomina te.

- Vodnik! Vodnik! - ela esperneia e grita, repetidas vezes. Que escandalosa!

Como previra, não vai ser emocionante. Saio do quarto, encharcado, e vou preparar a passagem de volta desse indivíduo desocupado aliciador de menininhas.

- E então, Kinomoto?

- Vodnik. Um demônio eslavo da água que surge através de crianças não batizadas que morrem afogadas - ela continua gritando. - Vou precisar de uma galinha.

Felizmente, o kit-exorcismo de Liza já vem com galinhas. Mas que diabos um demônio eslavo que atacava no século passado estava fazendo no corpo de uma menina inglesa? Não ficaria muito surpreso se descobrisse que há algum tipo de pacote de turismo para demônios aposentados. Entro no quarto, faço um círculo com sal no chão e subo em cima da garota. Ela tenta me tirar de cima de si com toda a força, mas as amarras não deixam. Sabe, é mais difícil desenhar um símbolo eslavo complicado com sangue de carneiro na testa de uma menina possuída quando ela tenta morder você. Fico em pé e abro o livro, procurando. Exorcismo com tortura... divinação chinesa... visita à cabine branca (estranho, nunca tentei isso)... exorcismo arcaico... russo... pronto, exorcismo eslavo.

- A-ham... Pelos quatro cantos da roda, o que é em cima é também o que está em baixo. Vodnik, sem quem você é. Você me deve obediência, por sua própria natureza. Diga-me o que quer.

A menina se contorce para falar, o que parece algo realmente doloroso.

- O poder das trevas. – ela diz, com uma voz dupla e grossa.

Mas que falta de imaginação! Um demônio clichê. Recito alguns encantamentos, e a cada palavra mais água parece chover do teto e das paredes. A menina se contorce em caretas horríveis; seus olhos estão virados. Tomara que ela não fique possuída para sempre, ou nunca conseguirá um namorado decente...

Grito a plenos pulmões que deixe o corpo da menina. Abaixo-me rapidamente e pego a galinha. Ela tem violentas convulsões, tremendo desesperadamente e gritando muito, seus olhos quase saltando das órbitas. Nada bonito... Depois de um grito particularmente estridente, a menina cai desfalecida e a galinha começa a se debater com fúria.

- Tsc tsc, você não tem mais idade pra essas perversões...

Creck.

Saio de cima dela. Melissa, se não me engano. A galinha, com o pescoço quebrado, deve ser queimada dentro de três horas. Só é uma pena, uma pena mesmo, que a mobília tenha sido encharcada; é de muito bom gosto. No quarto, há quadros também. Perto da porta, um quadro campestre, com o que parece ser um rebanho de ovelhas. Junto à janela, um outro, retratando um banquete obsceno, no qual uma mulher em cima da mesa parece ser o prato principal. Interessante...

- Muito obrigada, Senhor Kinomoto! - a mãe da menina vem beijar minha mão. - Não sei como lhe agradecer.

Eu sei.

- São cento e cinqüenta libras.

O salário na universidade não é dos melhores, e um exorcista tem que comer. E abastecer o carro.

Antes de sair, vejo mais um quadro, perto do espelho. Um cão de asas segura um livro, e há uma criança morta no chão... Que má escolha para o quarto de uma menininha!

Depois, não sabem por que ficou possuída.

- Este quadro fica sempre aqui?

- Como? Ah, sim, Melissa adora tulipas.

- O quê?

Viro o rosto para o quadro, mas vejam só! A cena diabólica virou um lindo jardim de tulipas. Devo estar trabalhando demais na universidade... Penso que também pode ser por causa da hora, e não consumi cafeína suficiente pra ter um estado de consciência normal. No canto da moldura, encontro um pedaço de cartão, rasgado, com algo desenhado. Pode-se ler "ater" em baixo.

Fico atônito por alguns instantes. Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Minha respiração falha e o suor me escorre pela testa.

É uma carta Clow...


	2. Perdição

**Sombra Chinesa**

por Hiram

**Parte Dois – Perdição**

Levei mais tempo que o usual para dirigir até meu apartamento naquela noite por conta de algumas desatenções que me fizeram ficar perdido umas três vezes. As ruas por que passo são bem iluminadas, mas não encontro alma viva durante todo o caminho. Chego à Hillcourt Avenue perto das cinco da manhã e à solitária Nether Street às cinco e cinco. A carta, ou o que sobrou dela, está incomodamente guardada em meu bolso esquerdo e não tenho desejo algum de tornar a vê-la. Cartas Clow lembram muito o que tento esquecer há sete anos.

Finalmente em casa posso tirar essa roupa molhada e tomar um merecido e longo banho, se eu puder esquecer ou pelo menos tentar não lembrar o nome da carta que se esconde em meu bolso. Moro sozinho e geralmente não me preocupo em fechar a porta para tomar banho, mas desta vez, fi-lo por precaução. A água gelada que desce do chuveiro logo se aquece até uma temperatura agradável, e então posso senti-la lavar minhas tensões, como um elixir relaxante.

Penso que preciso controlar meus pensamentos de modo a não ficar paranóico com tudo isso. Todos os exorcismos têm algo de peculiar, e o fato de essa carta estar lá pode ser uma mera e trivial coincidência. Mas por mais que tente, não consigo convencer-me disso.

Depois do refrescante banho, vou ao quarto procurar uma roupa limpa e tentar dormir o que me resta da noite de sexta. Aos sábados não tenho que trabalhar, e nunca fui tão grato a isso como agora. Um pijama confortável e minha cama são tudo o que preciso para acabar com as olheiras e esquecer o nefasto episódio de hoje.

Trrriiiiimmmm.

Céus, não...

- Alô? – atendo, com esperanças de que não seja alguma recaída de Melissa.

- _Kinomoto, denwa kiranaide..._

Ouvir alguém falando japonês é algo a que não estou mais acostumado e por isso demoro a reconhecer o significado das palavras... Entretanto, reconheço o dono da voz.

- ... você?

Shaoran Li pede que eu não desligue e diz em frases curtas que precisamos conversar, mas que ao telefone não é apropriado. Pego de surpresa, não consigo pensar em nada para dizer. Com uma voz sufocada ele marca rapidamente uma data e local para um encontro e desliga. Eu, sem reação, fico ainda um minuto segurando o telefone procurando entender tudo isso.

Esse dia está estranho, muito estranho, desde as três da manhã.

A data marcada para o encontro é a próxima segunda-feira, no metrô Edgeware Road. Durante todo o tempo mantive-me afastado de exorcismos e coisas do gênero e guardei a carta no criado-mudo, sem voltar a abri-lo. Desliguei meu telefone, com medo de mais perturbações anormais. Procurei informações em todos os meus livros, mas Reed Clow não é citado em lugar algum; suas cartas, idem. Quando Sakura estava à procura das cartas, tentei apoiá-la de todos os modos, mais por medo de sua natureza desconhecida do que por qualquer outro motivo. Mantinha segredo sobre meu conhecimento delas para tentar proteger Sakura. Mas se eu fosse um irmão exemplar, ela não estaria onde está hoje...

São duas horas quando saio da universidade; o encontro é às cinco, tempo suficiente para voltar a casa e tomar um típico e demorado banho. Dirijo até meu apartamento sem pensar muito e quando chego ligo a tevê para ouvir as amenidades durante o banho ou qualquer coisa que mantenha minha cabeça longe do motivo do encontro. Eu não costumo assistir à televisão, mas acho um ótimo meio de distração. A loirinha repórter fala sobre uma feira cultural chinesa em Londres... que coincidência, não? Vou tomando meu banho sem dar muita atenção às atrações da feira nem à notícia sobre o conhecido aquecimento global. Mas paro para prestar atenção quando ouço a próxima notícia do telejornal.

- Foi confirmada hoje a identidade do corpo encontrado no último sábado, próximo a West Smithfield. Benjamin James Wilber, ocultista de 31 anos, foi perfurado nove vezes por uma lâmina e seu corpo estranhamente deixado sob uma pedra em frente à igreja local de Saint Bartholomew. Os moradores só chamaram a polícia quando um forte odor foi percebido no local. Estima-se que Benjamin tenha sido assassinado cerca de trinta e seis horas antes de o corpo ser encontrado. Seu corpo já foi liberado e será velado esta tarde. E agora vamos às previsões do tempo!

- O quê? – Penso em voz alta. Ben assassinado? Se eu achava que a situação estava estranha antes, agora tenho certeza.

- As imagens do satélite mostram que esta semana será especialmente chuvosa em Londres, propícia ao típico fog londrino. Em Liverpool e Manchester, as nuvens...

Saio rapidamente do banheiro e, vestindo apenas uma toalha, atravesso o apartamento todo molhando todo o carpete até alcançar o telefone e ligar para Liza. O telefone chama várias vezes até cair na secretária eletrônica.

- Especialmente em Plymouth, o tempo parece estar bastante ensolarado, o que se deve a fatores...

Após uma rápida indecisão resolvo não deixar uma mensagem após o sinal. Corro para o quarto e visto uma roupa; se eu for rápido, posso passar na igreja de Ben e verificar o que aconteceu antes de encontrar-me com Li. Depois de dar um nó displicente nos sapatos, desligo a moça da previsão do tempo e pego meu guarda-chuva, com medo das nuvens negras que pairam ameaçadoras sobre Londres. Lá em baixo, já está ventando bastante. Desta vez, não preciso ligar o carro; é só andar alguns metros da velha e acabada Nether Street até a esquina com a Wentworth Avenue e pegar o metrô na West Finchley Station. Tenho que desembarcar na Camden Town e ir até a King's Cross Saint Pancras, de onde parto para a estação Barbican. Andar no metrô de Londres parece fácil, desde que você não esteja indo atrás de um colega morto. Desço na Barbican, que fica a dois quarteirões da igreja onde Ben trabalhava. Estranho um exorcista trabalhar numa igreja. Não... Pensando bem, não é estranho... De qualquer forma, igrejas me incomodam.

Atravesso apressado os poucos passos que me separam da igreja esperando que nesse exato momento o céu não decida cair em gotas sobre mim. Há muitas árvores nesta parte da cidade e através de um caminho por entre elas posso ver a portada de madeira. Chegando mais perto, vejo uma placa de bronze onde se lê "Saint Bartholomew the Great". Uma construção colossal de pedra com detalhes esculturais e janelas com crucifixos descortina-se atrás das copas das árvores. O silêncio sepulcral e o cheiro de mogno com bergamota são um convite para dentro da igreja, mas pelo que posso ver não é lá que está o corpo de Ben. Deve ser na capela dos fundos.

Nos fundos da imponente Saint Bartholomew há um jardim calmo com folhas outonais forrando o chão, que são o tapete natural da entrada da capela. Há bancos de pedra e uma fonte, num cenário cinza e frio que me faz sentir no século passado. O interior da capela é abobadado, com pinturas de temas angelicais azuis no teto e nas paredes. Entretanto, há muitas pessoas de preto em seu interior, profanando com a morte a pintura divina. Falam em tom muito baixo, quase um cochicho, com as cabeças baixas e uma expressão sombria. No meio o caixão, com velas, flores e Ben deitado. Um pouco mais pálido que o usual. Ben, sinto muito, e sentirei mais ainda se descobrir que isso tudo está relacionado à maldita carta...

Olho ao redor e por toda a capela me olham como se fosse um estranho. Estão certos, claro, mas isso me incomoda ao extremo. Felizmente reconheço Liza em um canto com a cabeça baixa e uma caneca na mão, seus cabelos atrevidamente loiros presos em um coque, em uma roupa preta que mais mostra do que esconde. Obsceno para a ocasião, entretanto minha única salvação dos olhos famintos das pessoas do funeral.

- Liza...

- Kinomoto! – ela parece surpreender-se com minha presença.

- Eu acabei de saber, vim o mais rápido que pude...

- Desculpe, Kinomoto... Tentamos ligar, mas não conseguimos... Então eu fiquei de passar na sua casa... mas acabei esquecendo – ela parece um pouco fora de si, um pouco desequilibrada. Sua expressão é de profundo pavor e olha para mim como se eu tivesse alguma resposta. Pobre Liza.

- Você já... procurou saber nas esferas? – tento falar um pouco baixo, olhando para os lados. – Isso não parece normal.

Liza se contorce num soluço. Levo um susto quando alguém começa a tocar algo no órgão da igreja. A bebida da caneca de Liza não se parece com o café ou o chá de camomila que está sendo servido. As pessoas de preto quase não se movem, e mais um brisa da futura tempestade que cairá sobre Londres invade a capela da igreja.

- As esferas... – Liza começa, interrompida por um soluço – só mostram vultos de alguém com uma faca enorme atacando Ben... não posso ver nada claramente.

- Sinto muito... - sei que sentir não vai ajudar em nada, mas não tenho palavras para consolar Liza.

Calamo-nos. Permaneço sentado perto de Liza por mais alguns minutos, e saio murmurando alguma coisa que nem eu entendo. Ben continua lá. Por sorte meu guarda-chuva é bastante resistente, pois a brisa já virou uma senhora ventania, e desaba uma chuva torrencial; poucos loucos como eu arriscam-se a andar pelas ruas. O vento gelado corta meu rosto enquanto ando os dois quarteirões que me separam da velha Barbican Station. São quatro e trinta e cinco, mas da Barbican até a Edgeware Road Station não devo demorar mais que quinze minutos. O metrô está bem mais cheio por causa da chuva.

Estou cinco minutos adiantado quando finalmente chego à estação Edgeware Road. Acendo um cigarro e penso onde provavelmente Li estaria. Tento controlar minha ansiedade mas a lembrança de Shaoran Li invariavelmente me remete à lembrança de Sakura, e à de... Yukito. Mas em meus devaneios, penso que a morte de Ben está obviamente ligada à carta e a esse meu suspeito encontro com Li. E eu, bem... sinto-me desprotegido. Não me surpreenderia se Li aparecesse com uma faca enorme nas mãos e tentasse dar a mim o mesmo fim que teve Ben. Pelo menos agora sabemos por que Ben não foi encontrado naquela sext...

- Kinomoto?

Engasgo com a fumaça. Todos os sons de passos e pessoas conversando cessam em minha cabeça, e consigo ouvir o barulho que o cigarro faz ao cair no chão. Shaoran Li, amigo de infância de Sakura, conhecedor dos segredos que evito há anos, está parado ao meu lado. Posso perceber intensamente sua presença, assim como seu perfume fresco e vibrante de gengibre e cardamomo e tenho certeza que ele pode perceber cada respiração descompassada que deixo escapar.

Ele cresceu. Li está quase tão alto quanto eu e suas feições de moleque desenvolveram-se em um bonito rosto jovial de traços leves, mas firmes. Sua franja e seus olhos continuam os mesmos, mas há um quê de maroto em seu olhar.

- Li... está diferente.

- E você está o mesmo, Kinomoto.

Mais alguns segundos em que tudo o que se pode ouvir é o som de passos e conversas de pessoas apressadas.

- Kinomoto, tentarei ser o mais objetivo possível. – Pigarreando ele limpa a garganta e pela primeira vez olha diretamente para mim. – Ultimamente andam acontecendo coisas estranhas em Tomoeda... E eu tenho sérios motivos para acreditar que são uma conseqüência do que aconteceu naquele dia...

- E por isso você veio até aq...

- Há muito soube que você tinha vindo a Londres e recomeçado a praticar aquilo de que tinha abrido mão. Acredite, há mais coisas por trás disso do que aparentam haver. Mas eu não posso explicar tudo agora, Kinomoto, não é o momento. Tudo o que posso dizer é que você corre perigo e que a resposta de tudo está no que aconteceu no Japão.

- Perigo? O que diabos você está dizendo?

Ele olha para os lados, esperando a grande massa de pessoas entrar nos trens, e respira fundo antes de continuar:

- Não se trata mais de sair capturando cartas como Sakura. Desta vez é muito, muito pior, Kinomoto. Alguém, ou alguma coisa está fazendo o possível para atingir-nos.

- Eu e você?

- E Tomoyo...

Ótimo. Ganhei uma ameaça de morte para deixar minhas noites de insônia ainda mais interessantes. Não nos olhamos por algum tempo e então Li anuncia que precisa sair e encontrar um hotel. Ofereço-me para ajudar mas ele recusa; diz que entrará em contato assim que tiver se estabelecido em Londres. Ele sobe as escadas e eu entro no enorme trem que me levará para casa. Pelo menos, penso, Li não tentou esfaquear-me. Mas essa história está muito mal contada e sinto em cada centímetro dela alguma coisa que não está direita.

Quando dei por mim já estava de volta à decadente Nether Street e mais que nunca precisando de um drink. Procuro meu prédio entre a multidão de tijolos, entro cambaleante no hall e aperto o botão do elevador, que não dá sinal de vida. Já não tenho forças sequer para reclamar ou blasfemar, só para apoiar a cabeça na parede e lamentar profundamente minha falta de sorte.

- Touya! Que falta de sorte, não?

Sinto meu corpo congelar da cabeça aos pés e todos os pêlos da minha nuca arrepiarem-se numa surpresa vertiginosa. Incrédulo, olho para ele, que sorri calmamente e parece trazer em suas mãos... sacolinhas de compras.

O que Eriol Hiiragizawa faz aqui?


End file.
